Chaos
by Hiphopangel1221
Summary: "She has an ability that Magneto wants; Find her before he does." Rated T...
1. Chapter 1

Chaos

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I OWE NOTHING but my OCs.

A/N: This is my first Xmen story and I wouldn't have been able to come up with the full concept with the help of my aunt, who's a fan of X-men Fanfiction. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the beginning of this story and I hope to hear your opinions.

* * *

><p><em>Ireland 1940<em>

_"Come on Logan...One beer!" Victor pleads. _

_Logan looks at his brother with hesitant look. It was the middle of war and Victor wanted a beer._

_"Come on, We deserve it." Victor adds. _

_"Fine but just one." He followed his brother into a local bar. The place was filled with soldiers, and the air was drenched in the smell of beer and smoke. The two sat at table close to the bar. _

_A medium height woman came over. Her dark curly hair pulled back into a ponytail; her eyes a dark hazel, which complimented her tanned olive complexion. _

_"What can I get you guys?" She asked. _

_The two brothers looked at the bar waitress. She had the body and face of a teenager. "Aren't you a little young to be serving beer?" Victor asked. _

_"I'm older than you think." She answers, looking at Victor. _

_"Then two house beers are fine." He said. _

_She gives a nod before walking away. _

_Logan couldn't help but watch her. Something about her caused him to stare. Was it her striking features? The way she carried herself? It was something that couldn't be explained. _

_"Think you have a chance?"_

_Logan snapped out of his trance. "What?"_

_"She's not bad looking; if you don't try, I will." His brother said, admiring the beauty. _

_She returned with two full beer glasses. "Here you go." The two glasses hit the table and she smiles at the two. "Enjoy."_

_"What will it take to get a lass like you to leave with me." A soldier slurred, goosing the woman. _

_She turns to the drunken solider. She watched as he swayed back and forth with a grin. She raises her fist, which meets the side of his cheek. Everyone's eyes shifted towards the solider. "Pig!"She turned to walk away. _

_"You little-" He grabs her wrist and the two meet gazes. Her eyes were no longer hazel; instead they were a bright gold. A small hidden smirk appeared on her face, while his is just blank. All contact is broken and a smirk became known. _

_Everyone froze at the sight; confused on what just happened. Logan sat there, hiding his surprised emotion. _

_"Boyd!" The man called out. The solider looked and is greeted with a punch to the face. From there, punches were thrown in every direction; a brawl has broken out. The mysterious woman walks away towards the exit; Logan follows. _

_"What was that?" He calls out to her. _

_She continues to walk away. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_He catches up to her pace. "You just caused that bar fight."_

_"Sir, I don't know what you're talking about. Now if you'll excuse me, my shift has just ended and I would like to get home." She continued down the Irish streets. _

_"Logan!" The sound of Victory's voice, caused Logan to turn to his brother. "That was crazy, right?"_

_Logan turns to the woman, who was no longer there. _

* * *

><p>Present Day; New York.<p>

"Logan," Storm called. "Xavier would like a word with you."

The classroom erupted with 'Ohhs'. He lets out a small grunt and leaves the room. Logan is a retired soldier, who works in Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters. So much has happened since that night.

He reached Xavier's office to see him looking out the window. "I need your help, Logan."

"With what?" Logan asked.

"I need you to locate someone." He answers turning his wheelchair around and hands him a file. "She's right here in New York, and she's a dancer that attends NYU for European and Mediterranean Studies."

Logan opens the file and there is no picture inside. "How am I suppose to find her?"

"No one has been able to get a good picture of her face. " Xavier informs. "But she does have a birthmark shaped like an apple on her neck."

"So find a girl with a apple on her neck that attends NYU?"

Xavier nods. " She also has a tattoo in Roman numerals on her right collarbone."

"Why her?" He looks to see Xavier looking out the window once again.

"She has an ability that Magneto wants; Find her before he does."

Logan nods before leaving Xavier's office.

* * *

><p>The library fell quiet; barely a soul is in there. Everyone studying for midterms and doing homework. Among those individuals is a woman who goes by the name Rachel. She had a tanned olive complexion; her dark hair pulled into a messy bun with reading glasses that magnifies her dark hazel eyes.<p>

She was sitting alone until another woman sat across from her at the table. "Hey."

The mixed race female didn't look up from her textbook.

"You're Mila, right?"

The girl finally looks up to see a blond hair, fair skinned woman sitting that."That's not my name; it's Rachel."

"I believe it is." the woman protests.

"Look, I have studying to do." Rachel barks.

"Well my name is Raven but my friends call me Mystique." She began. "I'm apart of a group call the brotherhood, and we're interested in you...Mila."

Rachel closes her textbook. " Stop saying that name! Yes, that's my name but I go by the name of Rachel, Okay?! As for your little group, No thanks." She said, packing up her things.

"Your ability is a gift, Mila; Why hide it? With your ability we can take over this world." Mystique said.

"As much as I would love to help your group, I'd rather not." Mila said, standing up. "Later mystery."

"It's Mystique."

"Like I care." Mila yelled, walking out the library doors.

{_}

Mila steps out of the building with her ear buds in her ear. A high tempo came shooting through the small speakers. She was in her own world, where the sidewalk is her dance floor.

_Few time I've been around that track, so it's not just gonna happen like that 'cause I ain't no hollaback girl. I ain't no hollaback girl._

As she's grooving to the catchy song, she doesn't notice a set of eyes on her back The same person has been following her for a couple blocks now. He has animal like qualities about it.

She walks up the set of stairs into an apartment building. She opens a small mail box with a key. "This shit is bananas. B-A-N-A-N-A-S." She sang, pulling out a few envelopes. She went straight for the old fashion elevator as she looked through the small pile. She lifts the gate to the elevator and gets in.

"Couldn't be." The man said, looking at her from a distance.

She finally looks up from her mail, and sees the man. "Holy shit," That was the guy from the bar in Ireland from many years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I OWE NOTHING but my OCs.

A/N: I know the chapter is mad short, but I promise there will be a lot in the next chapter.

* * *

><p>The two stared at each other. Neith of them has changed since their last encounter in Ireland. How? They both thought. Mila still looked underage, and he still looked like he's in his mid to late twenties with a muscular build.<p>

Mila quickly reaches for the elevator door to close it. Seeing him caused her to be creeped out. Logan runs for the elevator and stops the door from closing. She pressed down on the door as hard as she could to prevent him from entering but his strength took over. She backs into the far corner of the small box as he enters. What could he want. Her instincts were slowly creeping over her body.

Logan opens his mouth to speak, but instead is greeted to a punch to the jaw. From there, hell broke loose. She starts attacking with all her might. Punches and kicks hitting Logan in every part of his body. There is nothing stopping her. Anger building up inside of him but reminds himself that she's just a female. If he hits her, she might not get back up.

When a blind spot became available, Logan proceeds. He tackles her, pinning her petite body to the ground. She tries to get herself out of his grasp but he is too strong.

"Listen to me!" He growls.

"Why?!" She hisses back.

"Because I was sent to find you by a friend."

"Get off of me!" She yells.

"Not until you agree to stop attacking me, and talk to me!"

She shoots him a glare. She wasn't one to surrender, especially to some creep who is possibly stalking her. Maybe if she agrees, he can get off of her and she can kick him in the face.

"Fine! Now get the hell off of me!" She snarled.

He looks at her for a moment, and releases her. He gets to his feet, and puts out his hand. She evilly stares at it before grabbing it. She gets her to her feet, and goes for another strike. He grabs her fist and swings her arm behind her back.

"Ah!" She cries from the pain. "What do you want from me?"

"Take me to your apartment, and we'll talk." He said.

"And if I don't?" She asked in a snarky tone.

His grip tightens and he slowly pushes her arm higher.

She gasps at the pain. "Alright! Let me go!"

"Not until we're at your apartment." He said.

She sighs then presses the elevator button with her free hand. Logan; one. Mila; zero.

* * *

><p>Mila plops on her leather sofa holding onto her wrist. "You know you didn't have to do it that hard."<p>

"Maybe if you didn't try to fight me, I wouldn't have." He coldly said.

"What do you want from me?" She asks, looking up at the mysterious man.

"A friend of mine sent me to come and get you because of your ability." He answers.

Mila scoffs. "You mean curse, right?" She said.

Logan shrugs. "If that's what you what you want to call it."

"Why me?"

"An enemy of ours wants you for your ability." He answers.

She chuckles. "What is this? Why does everyone want me for this curse? First it was mystery and now you."

"Mystery? You mean Mystique?"

"Whatever, but what's so special about me and my ability?Is it that I can look someone in the eyes and pretty much manipulate them to do bad? Or is it the fact that I can become a person someone desires most? "

"Why don't you come back to the mansion to find out?" Logan suggests.

Mila looks at Logan for a moment, then sighs. "Fine."


End file.
